Broken
by FluffLover81
Summary: After Manhattan what happens?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this, of course I do wish I did.

A short story that came to me I do have a few other ideas for chapters later on but I'm not yet sure its worth continuing.

* * *

River Song sat down on her sofa and sighed, pulling her knees to her chest, she felt broken. This was it now. Her parents were dead. He had wanted her to stay, had wanted them to comfort each other, had needed her to stay with him for a while so that they could grieve together. But she had left him. No more adventures with Amy and Rory. She had told him not to be alone. But she had left him. He would fly off and find someone new, he would never forget them and he would hurt but he would inevitably find a new human who intrigued him and in time the pain would lessen. She had told him not to be alone. And she had left him but now she was alone. She just couldn't face him. She couldn't let him see the damage losing her parents had caused. But the truth was she needed him. Like she needed air. She was broken and she needed him to hold her and tell her that her mum and dad were okay. That they lived, happily, together. And that she'd done the right thing telling Amy to let the angel take her to Rory. But the doctor she had left couldn't mend her. The doctor she had left was too broken himself. Even if River was willing to allow herself to show him the damage. River breathed in a shaking breath as tears ran down her face.

River heard the familiar whirr of the Tardis. She tried to slow her breathing. And stem the flow of tears he couldn't see her like this especially if the doctor was a previous self who hadn't lived this yet. He couldn't see her this broken. This much of a broken mess. The doctors face popped out of the familiar blue box. As she tried to quickly wipe at her eyes. But the doctor instantly saw her with her knees pulled to her chest and puffy red eyes and her fake watery smile. And she saw understanding there.

 _He knows_ ? She wondered. _This must be after Manhattan for him._

"So, doctor? Where are we then?" She tried for some normalcy as tears had already began to run down her face again.

"Shh River" he said pulling River close so her head was on his chest under his chin. Placing a kiss to the top of her head, rubbing up and down her arm. "I know where we are. I'm after you. And River I want to tell you how sorry I am. I should never have left you. Should never had made you feel alone. They were your parents and I just left you. I needed you River and you needed me, but you were to afraid to let me see you broken, but River I want to see every part of you, Even the broken bit because my dear Professor Song. Melody Pond. I need you. I've spent years with Vastra and Jenny. Realising how much I need you and it struck me I wasn't giving you space to deal with it. I was making you think you WERE alone to deal with it. You're not alone River. And I see you. I see how hurt you are. Let me be there for you River. I know you'll be there for me too. We need eachother.

River cuddled into him hiding her face in his neck, embarrassed he had seen her like this. But this doctor had lived this grief. This doctor had lived it and had gotten passed it. Wait he said years…

"D-Doctor how long?" River whispered bracing herself for the answer. Scared to hear just how long he had been hidden away with Vastra and Jenny.

The doctor gulped "Oh you know, a while."

"Doctor, how old are you ?" River knew he was avoiding the question. It made her nervous. She clung to him like he was her life line.

"I'm 2000 years old River" Her grip tightened on him and she gasped.

"Doctor, you were in the 1000's when- when" Tears welled in her eyes again. Tears for her mum and dad. The loss. Tears for her doctor. Hiss loneliness. "You were with Vastra all that time? You were alone all that time?"

"I had Vastra and Jenny and Strax too. I wasn't very nice to them though. They helped me. Vastra has been telling me to go and find you for a long time. Trying to get me on adventures. But I was scared River. Scared you blamed me, and that's why you didn't want to stay with me. So I stayed with my Tardis on a cloud. I hid away. Too ashamed and hurt by your parents loss to move. But when Vastra said she'd tried to contact you and she hadn't been able to find you. I had to come and see you. My hearts hurt. Wondering. Were you safe? Had I made the right choice? I thought you needed space. But then I realised. How alone I'd felt without you. Without me and you. In the Tardis. Having our adventures. And I realised by leaving you I hadn't give you space. I'd given you loneliness." The doctor took a deep breath having said it all in one go. Nervous of her response.

River lifted her head from the doctors neck and looked him in the eye. Choked up at hearing his words. "Doctor?" she forced out with a croaky voice and anxious eyes. When he inclined his head she continued. "Would you mind if, if I came traveling with you for a bit?" She took a gulp of air steadying herself. "I can't do this on my own. I need you."

* * *

Okay, so the end? Or do I continue because I do have a few idea bobbing around in my head. Let me know. Please review. It means a lot. Good or bad.


End file.
